


Just Tell Me That You Love Me

by catsandspite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/pseuds/catsandspite
Summary: In a quiet moment before practice, Semi confesses to Tendou. Tendou, of course, feels the same.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 42





	Just Tell Me That You Love Me

Semi is faced away from him, not even acknowledging his arrival after he had called his greetings from across the gym. 

“C’mon SemiSemi, what’s wrong? You can tell me.” Semi’s shoulders tense but he doesn’t turn around to attack Tendou or cuss him out for the nickname. Not angry then. 

They’re early today - they usually are, giving them a few minutes to flirt and maybe even steal a kiss or two before the rest of the team shows up - and as early and alone as they are, Tendou doesn’t hesitate to sit close behind Semi and wrap his arms around the other boy’s waist. 

“What’s up?” He mumbles, gentle with Semi in a way he won’t let himself be with anyone else. 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

It’s said so softly that Tendou isn’t sure he heard right at first. 

“What?” He asks.

“M’not gonna repeat it,” Semi is tense in his arms, but instead of pulling away like Tendou has come to expect of him, Semi lifts a shaky hand to interlace their fingers. 

“Eita, I-“

“Don’t say it back if you’re not going to mean it.”

Tendou frowns at that, placing a soft kiss at the base of his neck. “I’ve been wanting to say it since our first year, didn’t think you wanted that.”

All at once Semi relaxes against him. “I didn’t think you wanted that,” he laughs. 

“M’sorry love,” Tendou replies, grinning as he presses another kiss into Semi’s spine. “I’ll be sure to be super clear about it from now on.”

Semi knocks his head back as if trying to headbutt Tendou, who lets him go to avoid the sudden attack. “You’re not getting away with being a jerk just because I like you,” he warns.

“Like, now, is it?” 

Tendou watches with something akin to awe as Semi unfolds his long limbs and rolls smoothly onto his feet, turning and offering Tendou a hand. He takes it, lets himself be pulled to his feet by this gorgeous boy who has just confessed to him.

The sound of footsteps and talking can be heard from the entrance of the gym, but they still have a moment. 

“Hey Eita,” Tendou whispers, squeezing Semi’s hand once before letting it fall. “I’m in love with you.” No thoughts, no backtracking, just absolute certainty in his feelings for the boy standing before him. Semi gives him a rare and brilliant smile.

“I’m in love with you, Satori.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ feel free to come chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_aldoodles)


End file.
